piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Me/Transcript
[Theme Song] Annie: I'm thrilled to introduce you to someone who just might be the next Minnie Annie Summers. Piny Student: Ugh. Boo! Boo! Stella: Oh for crying out loud! Tasha: Crying out load is what they do on soap operas. Huh? Hey, you make a better door than you make a window. (Mr. Cooper bumps into Michelle) Mr. Cooper: Careful sweetheart. Michelle: Oh gee that was close, thanks mister.. Mr. Cooper: Oh, just call me Joe. Nice to meet.. (Tasha interrupts) Tasha: Come on Michelle. Frencesca finally gonna tell Debbie, the waitress that he loves her! Michelle: Sorry sir, I mean Joe. Thanks again. Mr. Cooper: No problem. (Mr. Cooper leaves the room) (Michelle laughs) (Dior comes into the room with a camera ties to his back) Julia: I want that stupid pink-haired out of PINY. Dory: But Michelle, I mean why don't you just ignore her? Julia: Don't..you..dare..say that ever again..Dory! We can not allow that chin in a girl stay here! She's gonna ruin my life, and nobody ruins Julia Cooper's life. Rita: Well, I think we should.. (Julia interrupts Rita) Julia: No! This time we do something she'll never forget. Rita: What if we.. (Julia interrupts Rita) Julia: No. I'm thinking more like.. isn't that lemur the cutest. (Michelle is going down the sidewalk on her dareway while drinking a soda, then the dare hits a rock which causes Michelle to lose her balance and spill her soda on the dareway which fries the dareway's circuits causing it to go out of control.) Michelle: Ahh! Come on, come on, please don't do this to me. (Madame Forbes is walking with Mr. Cooper) Michelle: No, no, no! (Madame Forbes is walking with Mr. Cooper) (Michelle zooms past everyone on her out of control dareway) (Mr. Cooper sees a ladybug) (Michelle's dareway speeds uncontrolably toward the Volleyball Court) Michelle: No, no, no. (Michelle hits the volleyball net and the dareway keeps going) Mr. Cooper: Well, hello Michelle. Michelle: Sorry sir, I mean Joe..right. Wait, how do you know my name? Mr. Cooper: Well about that, you're very famous at Piny. Michelle: Seriously? (Shows Michelle a fashion design) Mr. Cooper: Is that yours? Michelle: Yeah, just some ideas. Mr. Cooper: You know, my daughter likes design too. You'd like her. (Madame Forbes clears her throat) Mr. Cooper: It seems I have to get back to work. I enjoyed our little chat Michelle. I hope to see you again. Michelle: Yeah, thanks. See you around. (Madame Forbes and Mr. Cooper walk away) (With Mr. Cooper and Madame Forbes) Mr. Cooper: How is she adapting to the school? Madame Forbes: She is one of the best students we have here. You made a wise decision mister.. Mr. Cooper: Please Rania, we're friends, call me Joe. (Armando finds a peanut then eats he finds another then eats that one then Rita traps Armando in a box and laughs) (Rita sees the depressed look on Dory's face) Rita: What's wrong with you? Dory: I don't think this is a good idea. Rita: Oh please, don't be a chicken. Pick it up. Madame Forbes(on the intercom): Students of Piny, please be advised that several of the outside areas including the sports will be closed for remodeling until further notice. I must emphasize that it is strictly forbidden to enter these areas during the construction period no exceptions. Thank you for your attention, carry on. (School bell rings) Tasha: Uh, worst day ever. We're practically prisoners if we can't use the grounds. Lilith: I thought you hated sports Tosh. Tasha: Duh, but how am I going to show off my new sweat suit now? Michelle: I'm sure it's gonna look great in your closet right next to your other never been worn exercise clothes. (sees a letter in her locker) Huh, What is..? Meet me at the stables tonight before dinner. Stella: Well I'll be. Hey y'all looks like our girl is fixing for a date. You know it girl. Tasha: It's the power of love. Michelle: What? No! Will: And then I landed a kick flip. Julia: Don't worry Dior, in a few days you'll have your sweet home back. (With a depressed look on her face Dory offers Armando a peanut.) Julia: Stop it Dory! He's our hostage. (Dory takes away the peanut) (Julia and Dory gasp at the sight of Armando escaping his cage) Julia: Don't just stand there Dory, catch him. Don't let him escape. (Rita enters the room just as Armando makes his departure) (The Beautiful People chase Armando through the school grounds) (The Beautiful People follow Armando into the locker room and he hides under the bench.) (Michelle and Tasha walk in) Michelle: Hey Julia. (Beautiful People scream) Julia: I have nothing to say to you. Rita: None of your business. Tasha: If you're offering, I've got about a load and a half that needs washing. So Miche, you ready for your big date? Michelle: It's not a date, I mean technically it's not a date. Right? (As Michelle and Tasha are talking the Beautiful People sneak Armando out of the room.) Michelle: Have you seen Armando lately? I haven't seen him since yesterday. Michelle: Will, is that you? (enters stable) This isn't funny. (Michelle sees that all the horses are out of their pens then she sees Armando inside a cage tied to Popcorn's back) Armando, what have they done to you? (The horses start to run away at a canter) Michelle: Oh no no no no this isn't good (Michelle grabs onto Blossom's reigns as she is running by and she stops then Michelle mounts the horse)Come on Daisy. Julia(on the phone): Mr. Fairchild, I just heard some awfully strange noises outside. (The horses stampede through the school grounds.) (While on horseback Michelle manages to open Armando's cage but Armando is too afraid to jump out. Michelle tries to grab him but she can't reach.) (The horse stampede into the construction area and destroy the wood around the pedestal.) Mr. Fairchild: Michelle, uh what are you doing here? Michelle: Uh dad I I I this.. (The pedestal collapses) Michelle: Sorry Madame Forbes: Please Miss Fairchild enough, return to your room immediately. We will discuss this tomorrow in my office. (With the beautiful people) Julia: Let me see. We gotta go. (Michelle waits in the reception area while her dad speaks with Madame Forbes) Madame Forbes: I must admit, I am very disappointed with Michelle's behavior. Under any other circumstances I'd send her home. You should be thanking Mr. Cooper for continuing to support Michelle. Mr. Fairchild: Mr. Cooper? Madame Forbes: Of course, he's been generous enough to maintain Michelle's scholarship Mr. Fairchild: Thank you Madame Forbes. Madame Forbes: If you don't mind I'm sure we both have other things that require our attention. (Mr. Fairchild leaves the room) Madame Forbes(on the phone): Hello, Mr. Cooper. Mr. Cooper(on the phone): Is everything okay Rania? Madame Forbes(on the phone): Yes, I would just like to inform you that as you requested Michelle may continue at Piny. I'm sure that you understand that if any other instances occur I will be forced to let her go. Mr. Cooper: Of course. I hope it won't be necessary. Thanks for your understanding Rania. (Dory walks in) Dory: Hi Mr. Cooper. (Julia and Rita walk in) Mr. Cooper: Hello girls. Julia: Daddy! (Julia and her dad hug) Mr. Cooper: Hey honey where have you been? I was looking all over for you. Julia: Oh daddy, come see the most divine project I'm working on. (They all leave the room) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes